Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to computer executable technology of extracting an important keyword, and more particularly, to a method of extracting an important keyword from one or more documents and a server performing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Keyword analysis uses a pattern matching technique to analyze the contents of a sentence. In a keyword analysis process, a keyword may be determined based on the subjective experience of an analyzer and then matched up with a search keyword in a search of a target document.
Because the keyword analysis of the related art uses a word subjectively selected by the analyzer as an important word, the keyword analysis may not use a keyword that is actually important in the target document.